


I Gave Emile Trauma And I'm So Sorry

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Emile was running he didn't know where to but he was

It rained last night so the dirt was still wet and he didn't have time to put shoes on so his feet hurt he couldn't see very well either having forgotten his glasses by his bedside table

"EMILE HONEY COME BACK!" His mother screamed chasing after him his father next to her holding his most beloved hunting gun

He ran faster  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath he didn't noticed he stepped into a fae ring until someone tapped his forehead

"Hi!" A voice chirped making him look up 

Oh a fae nice he thought before his brian screamed at him OH WAIT WHAT!?

"Hi?" Emile asked the fae tilted it's head

"My name is heart and you are?" Heart asked (heart is not Patton or Patton's ma y'all she's gonna bee Emile's new ma)

"I'm Em" Emile replied shyly

"Nice to meet you Em now we have to make a deal so what would yo"

"I want to leave before my father and mother find me!" He yelled 

"Okay honey and what would you be willing to give up?" Heart asked softly

"Um" pulling out his favorite book that his grandma made him he held it up "will this do my grandma made it for me so it's very special!"

"Of crouse Em" heart said softly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Holly frowned holding Em close to her 

How could a mother and father hurt a sweetheart like Em? She thought to herself

She had taken him to her home in what humans call the fae world she decided her wife,Stormy and her will take Em in as their own  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Stormy darling?" Holly called out entering the house with Em sleeping in her arms

"Yes Hol" Stormy paused once she saw her wife "what is that?" 

"A human child who's our child now" Holly informed her gently placing the child onto the couch

"Holly please not again" Stormy moaned

"Not again? You were the only ever human I brought back" Holly said 

"I know but now you've brought back a child" stormy hissed 

"My dear can't we just take this child as our own?" Holly asked softly

"What if he grows up wondering what humans are like and leaves us forever are you ready for that?" Stormy asked frowning

"Yes,I will love him with all my heart and if he wants to leave than I'll let him" Holly said softly smiling loving at Em

"Okay we'll take him in" Stormy glanced at Em frowning "Holly love how old is he?"

"Em told me his five" 

"Five?" Stormy asked lowly

"Yes five" Holly frowned at her wife's anger

"I'm killing whoever hurt him" Stormy informed her wife lowly

"As will I" Holly agreed 

They both watched Em their new child sleep peacefully


	2. Emile Is Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy Heart = Storm 22  
> Holly Heart = Heart 20  
> Emile Picani = Em 5

Emile woke up to warmth which confused her because she remembers running in the cold woods

"Em are you awake?" A voice asked her

Wha oh yeah the fae her brain rebooted 

"Heart?" She asked sitting up

"Mhm I took you home to my wife she cleaned your wounds up" heart informed her

"Oh thank you" Emile mumbled shyly

"Em we have some questions for you" Heart's wife? Said

"Okay?" Emile asked tilting her head

"So how old are you right now" heart asked softly

"Five"

"And when's your birthday?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Would you like to stay with storm and I?" Heart asked

Emile nodded her head she was only here for awhile but she already felt safe

"Okay Em let's get you set up" Storm said 

"Oh um would you need my real name?" Emile asked softy causing both women to take a deep breath

"No sweetheart we don't" Storm informed her

"Not unless you feel comfortable with sharing it!" Heart added 

Emile nodded again smiling  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is your room Em,it changes to how you feel" Storm informed her gently

"Yep and it looks like we have a daughter right now right?" Heart asked looking at the dresses out in then open

"Is that allowed?" Emile asked softly

"Yeah I wasn't always a girl!" Heart chirped out smiling

"Okay" Emile said nodding

Storm put her hand onto Emile shoulder

"Here kid think you'd need this" Storm said placing something in Emile's hands

Emile looked at it finding was like her glasses but not broken! She placed them on blinking

"Thank you storm!" Emile chirped

"Welcome kid" storm said loving  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Holly holy shit I love this kid" stormy said falling on to her and her wife's bed

"I know Stormy I love her as well" Holly said giggling

"I just wanna warp her in a bunch of blankets and protect her!" Stormy whined curling around Holly

"I know" Holly whispered smiling


	3. Emile Makes A Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend is A FOX HOLY SHIT EMILE NO-
> 
> Elliott is said fox don't ask I don't know

Emile now armed with glasses to see decided(after asking) her new family? To go and explode she wouldn't go to far (both warned her not to until she could not fall for the fae and their magic and dances as well as being tricked into deals)

So here she was wondering around taking note of everything around her when she heard a high pitched whined so she went to it (even though Storm and Heart told her to be careful she felt she had to!) 

"Oh hello how do you do?" She asked the small fox stuck inside a net she knows it probably couldn't understand her but she didn't care

Emile giggled when the fox made a try to roll it self over to see her

"Don't do that you'll get more hurt!" She informed the poor thing walking up to it and freeing it

"Run along now I gotta go back home now" she whispered to the fox shooing it   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emile was surprised that the fox followed her home half way there she picked it up because it was making pained sounds 

"I'm gonna name you Elliott" she mumbled smiling as Elliott licked her face

Opening the door she saw Strom and Heart

"Hi!" She chirped walking in and shutting the door

"Em!" Heart shouted flying to her before noting the fox "and who is this?"

"Elliott,can I keep them?" She asked shyly causing both women to smile

"Of crouse you can they seem to like you a lot" Storm said softly 

"Thank you!" She chirped running off to her room with her new friend


End file.
